The First Guy Is The Deepest!
by chasin all those stars xx
Summary: Lilly's 13 and Logan, Veronica, and Duncan are 12. Lilly sets Veronica and Logan up. After 3 months of a serious relationship, Lilly throws Veornica her 13th birthfay party. Logan gives Veronica a gift that means more than anything! COMPLETED!
1. Truth Or Dare

Veronicas POV

Lilly was 13, and me, Logan, and Duncan were all 12. I always wondered why she hung out with us, but I never asked her. It was one of those things that we never asked but really knew the answer.

"O! Let's play truth or dare!" Lilly said, with laughter, of course.

"Ok," I replied. I always hated this game because I was shy and Lilly knew that but she suggested it anyway. Lilly knew how to make me mad! But I loved her anyway!

"Ok, Logan will go first!"

"Ugh. Fine. Lilly, truth or dare?" he asked

"Of course its dare!" she yelled!

"Ok I dare you to kiss someone in the room on the lips!" he said getting in position. Everyone knew that Lilly and Logan had occasional make-out sessions. It wasn't anything serious. But she stopped when I told her I liked him. After she heard that, she's been trying to get Logan to ask me out.

She walked to where Logan and I were sitting and went into Logan's face. Just as he leaned in she changed and kissed me!

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO GROSS!" Duncan yelled

"Ha…a little girl-on-girl action!" Logan said.

"LILLY!! That's disgusting!" I screamed!

"Ok my turn. Veronica, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, taking the easy way out as everyone scoffed.

"Ok. What did you think of Logan when you first met him?"

Lilly knew I had a huge crush on him. I first thought that he was so cute and nice and that I wanted to be his girlfriend! "That he was nice and polite…and kind of cute." I said being quiet at the end and then didn't look at him.

"Seriously? You thought I was hot!" he said acting arrogant.

"NO! not hot! I said cute. Ok my turn! Umm…Duncan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to…sit on Logan's lap and kiss his check!" I laughed!

"EWW! No way dude! Come on do something better!" he whined.

"NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!"

----Later into the game----

"Logan I dare you to…make-out with Veronica for 10 minutes!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly! What are you doing!" I whispered.

"Ok. Fine with me." His tone made me VERY nervous!

"Veronica you will be fine! Just let him lead. He. Is. A. Good. Kisser!" she said.

Logan and I sat on the couch as he leaned in. I went with my instincts and I gave him a peck on his check. I know. Lame. But it was Logan Echolls.

"Ronnie that was so lame! What, are you afraid that I can kiss better? Or are you just nervous. I'm going with option A!" he said

I knew his game. He was trying to get me mad so that I would cave. It wasn't going to work. Even though he was right. I was afraid. But only because I never ever kissed a boy.

"Oh my God!! This is going to be your first kiss!! Isn't it! You cant hide it. I can see your embarrassment in your eyes!"

I caved! I quickly put my lips on his and rapped my hands around his neck. I stratled my legs over his and he put his hands on my lower back.

"Well I'll be damned! LOOK DONUT! Don't they look so adorable kissing!"

10 minutes passed and we were still going at it. I was starting to feel very sick, so I pulled back and ran into Lilly's room.

"Uh-oh. I'll be right back," Lilly said getting up and following me.

"Veronica what's wrong! You finally kissed him! You've been waiting for like ever! And know you're sitting in my room crying?" she said

"Lilly, I don't feel so good. I want to go home." I said between sobs

"V, you're just nervous. It was you're first time. Come on, I promise that if you just try it again you'll be fine!"

"No…Lilly really" I was cut off because I ran out the door and straight to her bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and started gagging.

"Oh my god! Veronica hold on" she said as she ran downstairs.

"You guys help quick! Veronica is sick! She's gagging in the toilet! I think she needs to throw up but she wont let it come out!" Lilly said sounding nervous.

Logan's POV

The 3 of us ran upstairs. I was getting nervous. I liked her. A LOT! I didn't want her to be sick.

"veronica what's wrong?"

"I…don't…feel…good! I feel really week and sick." She cried.

"do you have to throw-up?" Duncan asked.

I shook my head yes. "But I don't want to. I hate to throw-up!"

"veronica you have to let it out! You could get really sick!"

Veronica's POV

"NO!! I'm not going to!" I yelled.


	2. In His Arms

Veronica's POV

"NO!! I'm not going to!" I yelled.

As I looked up I could just see the worry in Logan's eyes. Something felt…different. Like he actually cared. I like Logan…a lot, and that look in his eyes just flicked something in my mind that said _LISTEN TO HIM IDIOT!_ So I did. I let it all out and it was so gross

"Duncan, get V some water," Lilly said.

-----In Lilly's Room-----

I lay on Lilly's bed all curled up in a ball. Lilly called my dad earlier and told him I fell asleep and said that it was okay that I slept over. Logan was sleeping over too. He already planed it with Duncan. After laying down for a while and drinking about a gallon of water, I felt way better. I walked to the stairs and I heard voices downstairs. It was Duncan and Logan, probably playing video games.

"Hey, Duncan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok…well there's this girl that I really like. She's blonde. And she is in your house." He said nervously.

I could feel the chills on my back and then on my neck. Something just went off in my head that screamed _LILLY!_

"Dude! If you like my sister, I don't need to know!" Duncan said with disgust.

"NO! its not Lilly. It's…V. I just, can't seem to stop thinking about her!" Logan replied.

YES!! Oh my gosh! He really likes me!

"Hey! V, you're out and about finally! Feeling any better?" Lilly said with happiness.

"LILLY!! He said he likes me! He told Duncan that he can't stop thinking about me!" I yelled!

"Are you serious! Now I can put my plan to work!" Lilly said with her twisted smile. "Hey let's go downstairs and play another round of truth or dare! I promise I won't make you kiss anyone!"

"Okay!" for once, I was actually happy to hear her say let's play truth or dare!

-----Downstairs-----

"Logan, truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"Umm… truth."

"Ok. What do you think of V."

"Uh. I thought she was really pretty…and nice and kind of quite." He said, blushing.

I blushed as well. He called me pretty! Wait…

"I was in my soccer uniform and I was all sweaty. But you still thought I was pretty?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah. But you're always pretty. Even when you're all sweaty, or crying, and especially laughing." He said giggling.

That was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and I curled myself onto his lap. I picked my head up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then, I just laid there with my eyes shut and eventually I fell asleep. Before I did, I could hear every one tell Logan how cute we looked together. The last thing I heard was, will you be my girlfriend?


	3. Last Night's Answer

That was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and I curled myself onto his lap. I picked my head up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Then, I just laid there with my eyes shut and eventually I fell asleep. Before I did, I could hear every one tell Logan how cute we looked together. The last thing I heard was, will you be my girlfriend?

-----Lilly's Room-----

I awoke as the sunlight shined through the curtain lace. I looked around the room and saw Lilly laying next to me. She woke up when she felt the bed move.

"Hey. Oh my god! Last night was amazing!" she said.

"Explain because the last thing I remember was being in Logan's arms and he asked will you be my girlfriend! But before I could answer I fell asleep!"

"Well you never did answer, but we put in a movie and he just stared at you the whole time! I was like dying from cuteness! Then at about 2 in the morning we were all beat, so I said he could just leave you on the couch and I would grab my blanket so me and you would stay down here. BUT! He carried you up and put you in my bed, and kissed your forehead!" sounding more exited than me!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"That's not even the best part! After he kissed you, he said 'you look even prettier when you're sleeping' and then he pulled the covers over your shoulders!"

-----In the kitchen-----

"Hey, Veronica. Did you sleep good." Logan asked.

"The _whole_ night was perfect. But I had this weird dream were you asked me out!" I knew what I was doing. If he likes me as much as I hope, it will go as planned.

"It wasn't a dream! So…will you?!?" he asked anxiously

"OF COURSE!" I yelled.

----3 MONTHS LATER AT NEPTUNE MIDDLE SCHOOL-----

"Hey cutie, what class do you have next. I was going to carry your books!" Logan said. A twinkle in his eye.

"You guys are so perfect together! You guys like never fight! Oh, V you're coming over after school to help me plan right?" Lilly asked walking up behind us.

"Of course! What you think I'm going to let you plan my 13th birthday without me!?!" I said!

-----At the Kane house-----

"Okay so we are going to keep it slightly small. We have so far Logan, Me, You, Duncan, Madison Sinclaire, Shelly Pomroy, Dick and Beaver Cassiblancas, TJ, Sean, Sabrina, Caz, and Meg." I said

"That's good. I'll send out the invitations and I have the drinks and food already taken care of!" Lilly said.


	4. When We First Met!

It's been three months since me and Logan started dating. I know I am only 12-almost 13, but I think I really love him! I know it sounds crazy but I honestly think it's true. I mean I feel like I can tell him anything, and I get this crazy good feeling in my stomach whenever I am around him! I told that to Lilly and her exact response was "AWWWW! I knew it! You guys are meant to be. The couple to be! You should be thanking me because I was because of my brilliant idea that you to went out!" she thinks she set us up! Psht! Me and Logan did it ourselves. I remember the first time I met him…

_FLASHBACK!! _

_I dribbled up the field. Faked left, went right. That was always the way I got passed the D. But what I didn't expect was the 100 lbs. 10 yr. old 2 feet in front of me. _

_POW!_

_I went down like a ton of bricks, right onto my left wrist. I screamed so loud I thought I was going to lose my hearing! Lilly came running over calling the girl a bitch and told her to lose some weight. Duncan was right on her heels with some other boy. Boy was he cute! I recognized him as Aaron Echolls son. The next thing I remember I was in the X-ray wing of the ER, and the doctor was telling me that I fractured my wrist in 2 different places. I would need a cast. He grabbed out a box labled 'casts' and I picked out my favorite color-pink. After he put it on my hand felt really heavy. I told dad that Lilly wanted to see me after I got back from the hospital so once we were done, he took me over to her house._

_I walked inside and Lilly came running over._

"_OH MY GOD!!! I'm so signing it first!" she said with her sharpie ready._

"_You can't yet. I have to wait for 3 hours so the goo dries."_

"_Ugh…fine. Oh you never got to meet the new boy. He's Logan Echolls and he is starting school with us!" she said with excitement._

"_Hi. I'm Veronica, you can call me V or Ronnie or whatever. Hey do u have any chop sticks Lilly, I have to use them to scratch my arm and I have a huge itch!" I said shyly. I didn't take my eyes of Logan. I was in this trance and all I could focus on was his creamy brown eyes._

"_V! RONNIE! EARTH TO MARS!" Lilly shouted!_

"_Sure I'll have some gum." I said not knowing what she was talking about._

"_Okaaay? What are you talking about?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_It's nice to meet you V. I hope your arm feels better. I saw the whole thing. When I saw her tackle you _I _flinched myself!"_

_END FLASHBACK!!_


	5. The Gift

----Lilly's room before The Party----

Veronica sat on Lilly's bed pondering various thoughts about the party. Lilly slipped into her shortest skirt and her blood red halter top with jewels staggered around the "V". I came to her house wearing my knee length cargo skirt with a pale pink ribbed shirt.

"VERONICA KIMBERLY MARS!! You can not wear that! You will be 13! Its time to break in those short skirts and spaghetti shirts! Not knee length cargo! Here wear this!" she said. "Logan won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

She handed me a very short jean skirt and a tight magenta spaghetti shirt with matching flip-flops.

"Lilly if I wear this I will look like a whore!" I replied!

"And what's so bad about that?" she sputtered out with that devilish smile.

I quickly changed into the uncomfortable clothes and looked in the mirror. I did look pretty good. Scratch that- I looked HOT! But I wasn't going to admit that to her!

----AT THE PARTY!----

A few minutes later Logan arrived and a couple more people. Logan planted a sweet kiss on my lips and told me I looked beautiful. I gave him a hug. Lilly took every ones gifts and put them on a table near the door.

"Ok! It's time for spin. The. BOTTLE!" Lilly screeched.

Oh great. I hated spin the bottle. I always got stuck kissing every one BUT Logan-I even had to kiss girls!

"Can't we play 'I Have Never…' instead! It IS MY birthday party!"

"Fine!" Lilly replied.

We grabbed our sodas and we all sat in a circle. Lilly said that since it was my birthday I had to go first. "I have never gone past third base."

And to that, Lilly, Madison, Dick and Shelly, Caz, of course TJ, and Sean all drank to that statement! Out of all the boys besides Logan, I could trust TJ the most. I have known him since I moved here. He was your typical player, but he was always loving and protective of me. Especially after my mom left me and my dad when I was 8.

----LATER INTO THE GAME----

"I have never saw a nude person other than myself besides online pictures!" Madison shouted.

Again, Lilly, TJ, Dick, and Caz drank to it.

After each person went about 5 times, we got bored, so we put in a movie and we sat on the couch. I sat next to Logan, but some how I ended up on top of him! At that time it was about 2 a.m. and I was getting tired. But I chugged another caffeine filled coke and suddenly I was bursting with sugar!

"how about we play spin the bottle mixed in with 7 minutes in heaven!" Madison exclaimed.

I didn't even bother disagreeing. "Ok. But I go first." I spun the bottle, and luckily, it landed right on Logan! I was hoping it would be more like 17 minutes in heaven!. I stood up and my silky blonde hair draped over my shoulders. I straddled my legs over his and pressed my lips against his. All I could hear was Dick Shout 'SCORE!' and Meg, Lilly, and Sabrina say 'Aw…how cute!' Those 7 minutes were more like 7 seconds! I Pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said the three words I have been waiting to spit out- "I love you!" when I got back to my spot in the circle I saw the expression on his face. I knew that this was my favorite gift of all!

When we finished that, it was about 4:30 a.m. and it was PRESENT TIME! We sat on the couch and Lilly grabbed her digital camera and was taking pictures. Lilly insisted that she go first and Logan go last! I learned to never disagree with Lilly once her mind was set to it. So I grabbed the huge box of the table and put it on the floor and read the card out loud. "Dear V, I can't believe you are finally 13! Soon we will be breaking into the bars and sneeking the booze! Just kidding! I just wanted to say that I don't know what I would do with out. You are more than my best friend, you are my sister. With all the love, xox Lilly." I tore open the gift and inside it was a digital camera! She told me to open it and watch the film, so I did. It was of me and Logan at the school valentine's day dance! I gave Lilly a huge hug! Next I opened, the gift from Madison Sinclaire and Shelly Pomroy. They got me a $150 dollar gift card to the Neptune Mall! The next gift was from Duncan. It was a huge teddy bear that said on it's stomach LoVe. He told me it stood for _Lo_gan and _Ve_ronica. I gave him another hug and glanced at Logan. He liked the gift just as much as I did. The next gift was from Dick and Beaver. They got me a gift card to the local music store, my favorite restaurant Luigi's, and a another gift card to Hollister. The next gift was from Sabrina and Meg. This was a very good gift. It was 2 tickets to my favorite play-The High school Musical! Then I opened the gift from Caz and Sean, it was another gift card to the mall. Then I opened TJ's gift and it was a silver necklace with a white gold heart with my name engraved in it! He knew I LOVED jewelry. And last but not least I opened the gift from Logan. It was a white gold charm bracelet with a butterfly charm attached to it. To any one else, this would have been a simple gift…

_FLASHBACK!!_

_Me and Logan were walking along Prussia Drive and I stopped to look at a beautiful charm bracelet. It was white gold with a butterfly attached to it. "Oh this is so pretty!" I said_

"_Maybe I'll get it for you for some special occasion" he said_

"_Oh no, its too expensive. Don't waste your money on me."_

"_If I spend money on _you, _then its definetly not wasting!" he said._

_END FLASHBACK!!_

"Oh…Logan! I love it! How did you know!"

"I remembered," he said. He knew I was thinking about the time I saw it.

I jumped out of the couch and ran over to him. I put my clammy hands on his face and pressed my lips against his. I gave him a huge hug and had Lilly put it on. The next thing I remember was all of us in sleeping bags lined up in the living room. Lilly was on my right and me and Logan were sharing blanket. I layed with my face towards Lilly so that we could talk, and my back to Logan. He was playing with my hair and drawing aimless circles across my back. Then we all fell asleep!


	6. The Morning After

---- NEXT MORNING IN THE KITCHEN----

I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of orange juice. As soon as I glanced over at the island counter, I saw a cup of orange juice, no pulp, with an orange slice on the edge. I knew Lilly put it there. She is the only one that knows why I like my juice that way. My mom used to drink hers like that. I know its crazy, but in some ways I miss her. I see all of the other girls talk about how their mom's didn't get them the outfit they wanted to get, and I think _well at least you have a mom!_ If there is one thing that people don't know about me- I keep my pain inside of me. I'll never admit in a million years that when my so-called-mother left me, saying she'd be back in a year or so, still kills me inside. It's been five years since I last saw my mother.

"You know, when you stare at a cup full of juice, it doesn't help your thirst!" Lilly said.

"Thank you…for everything!" I said.

"I didn't do anything Veronica, you did. But since you think I did, I think you should you should tell me something. Why do you always keep your pain bottled up inside of you. I mean after your mom left, you never talked about her. You acted like she was never even their! I want to know?" she said.

"Because it hurts! I see every other girl complain about their mom, and nagging about them all the time! I just want to hit them and tell them 'at least you have a mom!' It kills me! And I thought that if I didn't talk about then the pain would just…go away! But it won't! It just…won't…leave!" I spit it in between sobs.

"Oh, V! You can ALWAYS talk to me. I know she hurt you, but you don't have to act all tough! Come here." She said pulling me into a hug.

I cried into her shoulder and left a wet puddle on her shirt. We let go and she went to the cabinet and grabbed out all the things she needed to make for her special strawberry pancakes. A couple minutes later we were covered in dusty flour and laughing so hard we were crying. Seconds later, Logan and everyone else walked into the kitchen and we served them our pancakes. After breakfast, it was about 10 and every ones parents weren't coming until 1:30. We cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the living room. Once again we played truth or dare.

"Veronica truth or dare?" Lilly asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into my parents bathroom and take my mom's hair brush!"

"You are so mean!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

----LATER AT 12:00----

"Hey Veronica…uh I was uh wondering, maybe we could go up to Lilly's room and "talk" he said smiling.

"You…are…so…bad!" I said grabbing his hand and walking upstairs.

We sat on her bad and he layed down and pulled me on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes. This is the definition of perfection! It was just getting heated when suddenly the door opened and Lilly popped her head in!

"Hey V…oh! Logan! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…interrupt anything. Please…continue" she said laughing and smiling.

I quickly jumped off the bed, my cheeks as flushed as anything. "you weren't interrupting anything! Me and Logan were…well…uh-"

"Don't bother with excuses Veronica! You know me, I heard and told every one of them!"

Me and Logan followed Lilly downstairs were every one was sitting. I guess every one knew what we were doing because as soon as they saw us dick yelled "Did ya get any!"

Logan started blushing and smiling then went over and playfully hit him. I smiled so big you could see all of my teeth. I thought about the future…and how long this would last. I mean it couldn't last for ever! Could it…


End file.
